Blair's naughty prank
by Taoatlantisz
Summary: Blair had an idea how to help her roommates relationship to get deeper. Rated M for later chapters! pairings: MxS, BxT, SxB, SxM, LxKxP guess who is who
1. Chapter 1

**Author Note: **

**Please enjoy my work! I hope you will like it!**

**I don't own Soul Eater (I wish I would)**

**It will get better in the later chapters I promise! **

**Ch1**

**Blair's naughty prank**

It was an ordinary day Maka and Soul was at school. They had no idea that their roommate is having something to help their 'relationship' to improve.

Blair was cooking something in the kitchen. She was happy and humming some cheerful song. In the pot at the beginning it was water. Than she added something powered crocodile-dick, a lotus flower, a lot of pomegranate seeds, some Nostradamus-solution: honey flavored sage, savory and mint and just for taste better some strawberries, ginger, ginseng and 3 cube chocolate. She cooked it until it was very thick. When it was done she put that strange looking liquid into three phials and put one in one of the tea holder that she know that only Soul uses. The other two she put some place where none of her roommates are touching.

When the two later arrived home. She had a plan to make sure that Soul and Maka drinks her 'specialty'.

Maka started coughing very badly. Soul walked from behind her and looked like he was a bit of worried and annoyed at the same time.

'nya Maka-chan wants some tea?' purred Blair to Maka from the couch.

'Nah Blair I'm fine.' Maka said between her coughing while Soul snort.

'Maka came on, you have been coughing like this all day long! You need something to get better' muttered Soul to the still coughing Maka.

These poor one's had no idea that Maka's coughing was also Blair's doing. She knows that Maka has always react this way if she smells lemon peel. It usually took her approximately 6 hours to get through it. Blair gave it to her before she woke up. So it still has a half an hour or so… Enough time to her 'specialty' to work.

'Why don't you takes some too Soul-kun? Nya' asked Blair innocently.

'Why not? Maybe this way she will drink too' said Soul while he walked to the kitchen to make some tea. He put the kettle on the cooker and moved for the tea leafs. – Of course from his tea holder. – 'Hey Blair what have

you done to my tea leafs? It's looks strange!'

'_Ooops!_' –she thought she forgot the fact that her 'specialty' has a liquid form of course it will make the dried tea leafs gooey. '_I had to think something fast!_'

"Oh sorry Soul-kun. I-I think I've must have throw down some cans from the shelf when I came at home though the window at lunchtime. And it landed in the sink. And when I opened the tap for my soup some water must have gotten into it. Sowwy.' – she looked as innocent as she could.

It looked like her lie worked. Soul looked like he believed it. And put some from the holder to the cups. He put a bit more than usual because he wanted to use up all before it rots. Normally if he used more the tea got stronger and helped him to heal faster. So he thought it will help Maka recover faster.

When he was done he gave the still coughing Maka her cup.

'After that you have to sleep! It will heal you right away.' said Soul in an ordering voice.

'Ai, ai, Sir!' coughed Maka and tried to smile to Soul. She knows that he rarely takes care of someone. And it made her happy that de did this to her.

'Blair! What else you did to this tea?' asked Soul after the first slip.

'Why? Is that tastes anything different? Nya' she asked cautiously.

'Yeah a hell lot!' Said Soul a bit angrily 'But I have to admit it's not bad at all.'

'Yes it's different than the usual. But It's kinda good.' Admitted Maka after her coughing started to die down. 'I'm done. So I'm going to take a shower then I go to bed'

'Sounds good. You need it anyway.' Agreed Soul with his technician. While he drank his tea too

And than both of them went into their rooms and closed their door.

This is the first chapter. I hope you liked it. It will be continued!

Please for give my poor writing. This is my first fanfiction what I wrote in English!

Please Review! I want (need) to know what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter!**

**I don't own the fantastic series SOUL EATER!**

**Ch2**

**Behind closed doors**

Maka did what she told before. Took a shower then wanted to go bed.

While she was in the bathroom she started to feel strange. – Blair's slipslop has it's effect.

'I'm must caught some kind of cold!' she mumbled to herself. She can't have any other idea what's wrong with her.

When she stepped out of the water she went to the mirror and wiped the steam from it to see her own figure. She checked her eyes, mouth and body temperature looking for something what was not right. But she found nothing. Then she stared at her own figure. It was slender and muscular - after all that training they had. - Her skin creamy and felt like silk. Her boobs became 32B in the past few months (and still growing) but Soul still calls her 'tiny-tits'. Plus her hip has gotten rounder too. With that her legs looks like they had no ends: long, strong and shapely. Her hair has gotten longer now is near her waist. So she changed to be an 'ideal girl'. She didn't realize that a lot of boy at school started to look at her differently. - But Soul did. – But Maka still thought she is not good for Soul's taste. Or at least normally she would think it that way, but not this time. For a long time she thought that she looked beautiful. She let herself think about '_If I walk out the bathroom in __only__ a towel Soul's mouth would drop down to the floor?_' Then she realized she didn't take any cloth with her. So she really _have to_ walk out here _only_ in a towel!

She got scared a bit. So before she walked out she peeked outside. There was no sign of Soul. So she headed to her room. Then Soul got out of his room. 'Oi Maka! Did you finish…' He can't end his sentence. His mouth fell open what he had hold in his hands – mainly his clothes – fell out of it.

There she was in front of him. A sight, that he secretly wanted to see for a long time. But he never ever thought that she would be this gorgeous. He know that she's changed a lot in the last few months. He already lost count how many boys he had to scare away from her in school. But he would never tell Maka that he wanted to be the only one for her. But his beloved innocent Maka was standing in front of him in a tiny little fabric cover her – but not enough to give hint to his eyes. And thanks to Blair he has to face a series problem inside his pants.

She got really embraced and started to run to her room – which was next to the bathroom. Then shut the door behind her and lock it. Then she pushed her back to the door blushed like a tomato and her knees gave up. She slid down on the door to the floor covering her face to hide her embrace.

Outside Soul stood there about 20 seconds then pick up his cloths and got into the bathroom. 'This won't be gone for awhile…' – mumble to himself, then he looked down - 'I had to fix it'

Maka stood there until she heard Soul got into the bathroom. Just then she realized she is not alone in her room. Blair was on her bed and had a strange grin. She tried to fix it before Maka saw it, but it was too late.

'What have you done Blair?' she asked curiously and angrily at the same time.

'Nya what did you think about me? I've done nothing!' she said. But Maka's eyes hardened 'Nya ok, ok. I just wanted to help you guys … how should I say…get to know each other better'

'Blair what was in that tea exactly?' Maka asked guardedly.

'Nya I won't tell you' she sang happily 'But what I would tell you it just started to take effect and you guys won't be able to escape of it nya, nya'

'I'm gonna kill you' she shouted.

Than Maka got up from the floor and tried to attack the cat but she could dodged it. Maka landed on her bed and the witch-cat jumped out of the window. Maka just closed the window not let the cat came back. Then she threw herself back on the bed and looked up the ceiling. She was angry…more than that furious. She felt like she became that animal's guinea pig.

'She used me and Soul just to make her happy' she murmured under her breath. 'And what's more bad I think I feel that slipslop's effect. What should I do?'

Meanwhile Soul in the shower started to feel Blair's slipslop's effect. He can't get his erection gone. He can't think anything else just how gorgeous Maka was in that towel. He wanted to rip it in pieces. He wanted to see what was under. His mind started to get dark. He can't think straight anymore. He started to do things as his 'other mind' told him. He got out of the shower. Didn't bother to dry himself. He went out of the bathroom. He stopped in front of Maka's door. Grabbed the doorknob but it was closed. That was the time he regained his senses. He realized what he was doing or planning to do. He grabbed his hair and went back to the bathroom to dry himself. He was so lost in his thoughts that he forgot to close the door.

Maka heard her doorknob clicked. Without thinking she went to the door and opened it. She thought that maybe Blair is trying to get in again to get on her nerves even more. But there was no one. She stepped out to see the bathroom door was left open. '_Soul must have finished_' she thought. So she turned around to get back again. Then she heard some noise from next to her. She peeked in to see what was it. The sight took the breath out of Maka. She saw Soul in his Adam costume. Covered in nothing she could see all his muscles what his darkish skin showed more. She never know he had quite long legs, slender hip, strongly muscular back, broad shoulders. He turned… That scar diagonally halved his checkered abdomen. Then she saw something she had never… his lower body. Her body reacted for the sight. She doesn't know her body could do thing like that. Usually her body remained cold. But she felt like she was burning. Her whole body turned into a fireball what wanted to melt everything around it. Than she saw that the object what made her this way started to move. Then she looked up into those rubies. They were full of lust. She felt like they are started to eat her alive there and there. This made her shiver and her body started move on it's own directly to him.

**Sorry but I just have to stop here… (because I'm mean *muwahaha*)**

**Thank you for your reviews! **

**It felt good to know that you liked my writing!**

**Don't worry the next chapter is coming soon! I'm working on it :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the next chapter! **

**Sorry for the delay, but I got sick and needed time to recover.**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch3**

**Let's g****et to the bed **

He saw her in the doorstep hiding her body but peeking inside. She was looking at him. Especially his member. He guessed that she had never seen something like that before. That was something about her what liked and thought is cute. He doesn't know what was wrong with him but he wanted her. Badly, very badly. He wanted to taste her everything. He can't deny anymore. His body moved on its own. Then she did the same. When their body met near the door, both were blushing and wanting the feeling of the other.

Ruby looked into forest for permission. Then their lips met. It was an innocent kiss. They parted right after it like they had asked the half that can continue. They did. The next kiss was more passionate. A passionate French kiss. Maka hugged Soul's neck and he hugged her by her waist. The scene felt like both wanted to eat the other. They kissed for awhile when Soul grabbed Maka's body stronger and lift her up from the floor. For that action she put her legs around his hip. In this state they walked to her room. He gently put her on her bed – the firs time breaking their kiss – than he got on the bed and covered her body with his own.

'Are you sure you want to continue?' He asked gaspingly.

'Like I had other choice? She said laughing and hardened her grab around his neck, looking deep into her partner's eyes.

'Yeah you are right. I can't stop from now on' He kissed her. 'I just don't want to hurt you.'

Her eyes got soften and filled with love. Then they continued what they had started. Soul kissed her again then moved down to her jaw, then her neck. He licked and kissed it for an unbearably slowly way – at least she felt like that – and turned back to kiss her lips again. This made Maka moan and made her feel like she is the most wanted woman in this whole word. It didn't take long she lost to this weapon's actions. Soul next move made her shiver and blush even more. He found his new plaything: her boobs. He first just licked them than gave them butterfly kisses.

'Maka…where in the word did you hide these nice boobs?' he asked playfully

'I-I don't know.' She gasped 'I can't think… anything… anymore…So please… stop… teasing me'

'As you wish…' he said and started to suck one of her breast.

She shivered and moaned at the sudden move. He continued. He started licking her breast in spirals which ended near her nipple. Then he repeated this move on the other one too. Maka's mind got cloudily. Then he went after her nipples. Licked it, then tilt the top of it from side to side then sip on it until Maka was crying out his name. But he doesn't want to stop or let her rest. Soul knew he can't bear it for long…

So he continued his journey down on his partner's body. He kissed and licked between her boobs, than went downer to her belly giving a lot of attention to her navel. Which made Maka even more hectic. She had thrown her head side-to-side. She didn't know where he is leading her anymore. She felt good, her whole body was working against her sanity. She had never felt like this before and never knew why people likes to do things like that. (like her father) But she can't deny anymore it's way too good to put it into words.

Meanwhile Soul had arrived to Maka's hip. He than sat up a bit placed his body to a more comfortable position. Grabbed her legs and carried them above his shoulders and hold Maka's hip strongly but carefully and looked up to meet her curious – but a bit frightened – eyes.

'You will love this part' – he grinned. Than he started to lick her inner thigh.

'Soul nooooo... aaaaaahh… stop it… it's too much' she screamed.

He just chuckled at her and got nearer and nearer to her wetness. Where he found that button what shows her the way to heaven. She was shaking and twitching but he held her firmly. Maka has shouted his name over and over again till she was so close to her climax. This was the point where Soul stopped.

'Soul?' she asked disappointedly.

'Sorry Maka, but this is my limit. I can't wait anymore' He positioned his member to it's right place. 'Say when it hurts'

He slowly pushed it in. She felt how he came in. He was thick and long. Maka thought this will hurt more but it wasn't painful. Yes she felt something torn inside her but this pleasure was even more and that was what she felt.

'You ok?' he asked looking into her eyes searching for pain since she was crying.

'Yes I'm ok. Please continue.'

Than she spun her hands around his neck for made him kiss her. He obeyed and started to move his hip to give her and himself even more pleasure. The kiss and the feelings of their and the other's made them over the edge. They didn't last long to come together. They parted and panting while looking into each other's eyes. They know this wasn't enough for them. Without a word they went back kissing and their lower body started to move again. But this time it was more intensive. Soul put his hands under Maka's back and lifted it up making her to sit up. She screamed into Soul's mouth for this action then he stopped and they parted.

'You ok? He whispered to her.

'Yea, but you feels even bigger inside of me. Do you want to drive me crazy?' she whispered back and laugh to him.

He smiled back. Kissed her again and started to move. Than he hugged her tighter and laid down on his back making Maka got on the top he still holding her body near his. He broke their kiss and pushed her upper part up. In this position she felt him deep inside her. But he stopped moving.

'Soul' she looked down to saw her partner was looking at her with satisfaction in his eyes.

'You look so perfect in there' He said with a smile.

Maka has shown her whole body to him in that position. Her long neck and tiny shoulders was covered with her ash blonde hair, her boobs was exposed, her flat belly showed the way to the point where they connected. He started to move again. She moaned and her body moved for every thrust he made. He was fascinated. She was his charming dream girl and he wanted to show it to her.

She felt his look is making her skin burn. She know he was satisfied whit her body. She saw it in his eyes. It made her incredibly happy. Her beloved partner – who she thought would never see her as a woman – actually liked what he saw. Plus he made her feel like she is the most beautiful person in this whole world. She felt light all her fear got away. This feelings and the fact that she was ridding on him made her near her climax.

After a few thrust she came but Soul didn't stop his moves. It made her even more in heaven her body got stiffer and her vagina tightened making Soul to came too. Maka after her orgasm she collapsed on Soul's body. Both was panting and covered in so much sweat. After they got to their breath back they looked into the other's eyes and kissed. Than he held her up and get himself out of her, than gently put Maka next to him. She sat up and took a blanket from the end of her bed and put it on their body.

'Maka' She looked at him 'I love you'

She smiled and blushed 'I love you too Soul'

She snuggled to him. Soul put his head on hers. Than they fallen asleep together.

'_But Blair will certainly have her punishment tomorrow …even if it was good in the_ _end_' she thought before her sweet dreams came.

**Please review or else I won't put on a chapter****. (next morning… and Blair will got her punishment) :D**

**DarkMGN: of course I know where to end a chapter :D I've an economist degree.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Next chapter!**

**Glorikazama: I was planning it from the start. I hope you will like it! :D**

**Everyone who had read till here have fan! I hope you will like this mess.**

**Ch 4**

**When everything**** goes wrong…**

The next morning Maka woke up. She felt her body was aching in places that she doesn't know she'd ever had. She was facing the fall and when she wanted to turn she met a warm and firm body. Maka was surprised for a moment then the night before flashed back. She hoped Blair has not arrived home yet. Then Soul murmured something and opened his eyes. He too was surprised. But when Maka started to blush – because she know what's on his mind - he smiled at her.

'Good morning Maka. Have you slept well?' He said with naughty smile on his face

'M-morning Soul' she said redder than before. 'Yeah you can say I slept pretty well'

Soul got up on his elbows and leaned to Maka for a kiss. He didn't deepen it. It was just a pure little kiss like a butterfly's touch. Than he got out of the bed and headed to the bathroom. Maka followed his every move. The sight of his back was enough to get her temperature and her heart beats rose rapidly. For a moment she wised he would continue what he did yesterday night. She wouldn't say it aloud but she could get used to this daily routine. In her embracement she buried her face into her pillow.

Meanwhile Soul went to the bathroom where he left his clothes. At the doorstep he stopped. He saw Maka's towel on the floor. He had gotten an idea. So he picked it up and turned back. She was face down in her pillow. He went there but in front of the bed he dropped the towel and tried to pick her up. He touched her arms and got her attention.

'Uwaaaa Soul! What the hell are you doing?' She asked while she was fighting with him and tried to cover her naked body at the same time.

'Oh came on Maka! Play with me and you don't need to hide your body I've seen it all yesterday.' He said while he grabbed her arms and pushed them above her face. Huge grin spread on his face 'You choose where do you want to play here or under the shower?'

'What? Yesterday was not enough for you? Are you an animal or what?' she retort.

'No, it wasn't enough. To be true I just can't get enough of you. And yes, I'm a perverted sex machine and I found my perfect match.'

'What? You are saying that I'm a perverted sex machine? Got off me and go away!' She tried to shook off his hands with failure. He hold her tight.

'Well yesterday you were one definitely!' he said with an even bigger grin on his face.

'That was because Blair had put something to our tea!' She tried to defend.

'Oi Maka this is the worst excuse I've ever heard from you! I know you can do better'

'But it's true! She really put some … drug in there! Why the hell would your favorite tea tasted differently…and why the hell did you… attack me?'

He started to think about what Maka had just said to him. 'Maybe you are right' He said but still didn't want to let go of her. She tried to escape of his deadly grip. 'The tea tasted really differently. But I've been thinking on attacking you for a while now'

She had frozen up. 'What?' she whispered. She couldn't believe what he just said. 'You wanted to do things like this to someone like me? Why?'

Soul let go of her hands and cupped her face instead and looked into her eyes. 'Why you ask? Because I'm inevitably deeply in love with you! And if you don't believe me I can show you.' He said dead seriously.

Maka started to cry. It wasn't a normal and sad cry. It was from an unbelievable happiness and astonishment for something like her biggest dream just happened to came true.

'Maka? Why are you crying did I say something to hurt you?' He asked gently and afraid of that he had just done the worst.

'No. You didn't hurt me Soul. More like I'm incredibly happy. I love you too. just as you've said. But I never hoped that you would really love some 'flat-chest-bookworm' like me.'

'Oh, that' He said playfully. 'They were in the past' than he grabbed her breasts 'but they are just perfect in here' and started to massage them. She moaned and trembled for his sudden action. Than he continued. He licked her nipples, making circles around them and sucking on them. She reacted to all his moves. Her body was on fire and she want him to do more. He than moved his tongue down to her stomach till her navel. This time he made more time around there then a few hours earlier.

He moved even down to the place where she needed him the most. Soul licked her lips making her moan and grab the fabric of her sheet and clench on it. He put his tombs in both sides and pull it a bit this way his tongue could get into her vagina. She frozen then started to turn her head side-to-side. It made her crazy.

'Soul please noooo… I'm going crazy. This is way too good!' she screamed while she grabbed his head and tried to push him in deeper.

Soul chuckled at her words and moves but he didn't plan to stop. He droved her to higher and higher for her heaven but stopped right before it. He straightened his body and covered hers. She know this is just started. She willingly opened herself up even more so he can put it in faster. He looked into her eyes and kissed her passionately while he got in her body. She put her hands around his neck and hold him as close as it was possible. They started to move and got on quite a rapid rhythm. Soul broke their kiss and pulled her up into a sitting position. She moaned into his neck. 'You liked it yesterday' he said in a low tone without stopping the rhythm. She didn't answered just tightened her grab. Then he grabbed one of her legs and gently put it on his shoulder. Maka let her go of his neck and let him hold her back and leaned against it. She lift her weight on her hands which she put down on the bed. Than he very carefully lead her leg from his shoulder to over his head and gently pushed both her legs together. Never stopping his beat. Maka's mind went blank. She didn't know where she is anymore only she know she loves everything that Soul does to her right now and she will do anything what he wants her to do. He pulled his member out and put her legs down. 'Would you please get on all your fours?' he asked. She did what was told.

Meanwhile unaware of them a certain cat who just arrived home with a guest…They were headed to Maka's room.

He than put his into Maka again and they moved again. They were so close so it didn't take much time for them to come. Than Maka raised herself up on her knees and from behind she grabbed Soul's neck and kissed each other while both came. Soul emptied his seeds into Maka. They broke their kiss and she sat on his lap and panted together. Until they got shocked.

'WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY LITTLE ANGEL! YOU BASTARD!' shouted a certain red haired papa.

'IT WAS ALL HER FAULT!' They shouted back in chorus while pointing their fingers on the purple cat next to him. His focus turned to the cat who was imitating she doesn't know anything to him. This gave them time. Maka got off from Soul and he grabbed a blanket and toss it on Maka who covered her body as much as she can. Than he grabbed the towel from the floor and tied it around his waist.

'LIKE I CARE! YOU BASTARD! then Spirit attacked Soul. 'YOU BEFLOWERED MY INNOCENT DAUGHTER!

Fortunately he was able to dodge all his attack. But he didn't want to fight back. At least not in front of Maka. She was still on the bed. Holding her blanket-dress tight while in her room her new lover and her overprotective father was fighting. The clinging of their metallic arms and their sweats filled the room. Until Maka got up and stepped between the two weapon. Spirit couldn't stop his move toward his daughter but fortunately Soul was able to get her down and cover her with his body so Spirit's blade was stopped with Soul's just millimeters apart from Maka. Then Soul looked up at Spirit who staggered backwards after realizing what have he done. Soul released Maka from his hands and looked at her furiously.

'What the hell were you thinking? Stupid father and daughter! One is attacking someone who is a lot younger and stronger – then Spirit looked angrily - and the other is just stepping between two sharp scythes without any protection. – Maka felt ashamed that Soul got this angry at her with good purpose. – Oh man, where in the world have this have to happened to me?' Than he furiously looked at Spirit than Maka than Blair. 'So now you – pointing to Spirit – get out NOW!' and showed the way out with his hand. Spirit looked at his daughter who had just nod at him. So he grudgingly went out of the front door.

When he was gone Soul looked at Maka who was still in that blanket-dress. He took a deep breath and walked to her and hugged her close to his body. 'Promise me that you don't do things like that again! You nearly give me a heart attack!'

'I promise!' She said and melt into Soul's arms. 'Thank you Soul! For not fighting seriously with papa and for saving me again, thank you.'

'You are welcome' then he kissed her hair. 'So now we need to get dressed before any other disaster happens!'

'What do you mean disaster? A familiar voice asked.

Both Soul and Maka jumped away from each other to saw the blue haired ninja with his weapon in Maka's room. Tsubaki was so red and held her hands in front of her face to cover her surprised. Maka turned her back to her friends in her embracement. Soul walked through them and murmured under his nose 'Something like you' just as loud to let Black Star and Tsubaki to understand. They turned out of the room.

'Oi, not I was the one who slept with my partner!' Black Star said after his friend.

Soul didn't respond anything if we didn't count his way to shut his door in front of their nose. Meanwhile Maka get to her door too and closed it with a key. So she could peacefully dress up. So Black Star and Tsubaki got closed out of their friends. They decided that they will wait in the kitchen and drink a cup of tea. Tsubaki has known Maka's kitchen just like Maka know Tsubaki's. So she knows where they hold the kettle and the tea leafs.

Soul got dressed up quickly and found a little scar on his hand from the fight before. '_Shit! Maka will worry herself again_' he thought. He walked out of his room and found his friends comfortably sitting in the kitchen and Tsubaki was just making tea for the four of them so they could talk this situation through. Not long after Soul came out of his room Maka joined them.

'So guys what the hell are you in here?' asked Maka the ninja and his companion.

'We were thinking that you guys wanted to join me and Tsubaki for a basketball match' said Black Star 'But when we arrived at your apartment we saw Blair running away from here so we thought you guys had some kind of a fight and where is a fight I had to be there and win! I'M THE ONE WHO WILL SUPASS GOD ITSELF!' and he laughed.

'But when we were to rang your bell Spirit-sempai came out rather angrily…' Tsubaki continued her master's story 'so we ended up letting ourselves in. We are terribly sorry for that and for ruining your time together'

'It was ruined by Spirit earlier.' Soul said while he sat down on his chair and received a cup from Tsubaki.

'Oh yeah, what exactly happened here?' Black star asked.

'It's none of your business' said Maka and Soul in chorus and Maka continued 'But a certain cat will die today evening again' and took a cup from Tsubaki.

'Oi Maka let her drink her slipslop and got her with your father' Soul said half-heartedly. 'Oh, yeah and make sure WE opened the door when it's time…' he blinked at her. She just chuckled in returned. 'By the way Tsubaki which tea leafs did you used?' and took a sip from the cup.

'The one from this can' she said with a smile and held that can which contained Blair's drug.

The next move shocked the blue haired and his weapon. Soul ran to the bathroom a spit out the liquid. Maka did the same at the sink than she asked 'how much did you drink from this?'

Both Tsubaki and Black star looked at each other in surprise. 'This is the only cup' She said 'Why?'

'Because this is the cause for everything happened here.' Soul said while he was walking to Black star for took his cup. But it was already empty. 'Man you drank fast.'

'What was in that tea?' Black star asked a bit suspiciously.

'WE don't know but it's kinda strong.' Soul told to his friend with a serious face. 'If I were you I would go home and sleep it off… Because otherwise it will get serious.'

Maka was nodding the whole time and added 'And Tsubaki you should too. But it would be better if you guys sleep in different rooms.'

They were scanning Maka and Soul if they were joking than looked each other after Tsubaki and Black Star decided to do as they were told. So they headed to the front door and waved a fast goodbye to their friends. When Soul closed the door behind the two and looked at Maka both burst out of laugh. When their stomach started to hurts Soul spoke 'Monday we must ask what have they do at home!'

'Like Tsubaki would ever tell something this embracing.' Maka said still laugh and wiped out her tears which had fallen from the hard laugh.

'yeah you are right. Black Star wouldn't tell either for Tsubaki's sake.'

'yeah.' Maka admitted. 'But now what will we do about those tea leafs?'

'I said it didn't I? Let that cat drink it and close her with your father making sure that we had the key' Soul said with a strange light in his eyes. Maka was thinking for a while when she nodded.

'But we will need a room. I don't want them to play here!'

'Yeah it'll be disgusting.' Soul admitted. 'Than where?'

Maka's face started to transform something like Soul had never seen before. She had a very devilish plan. 'Why wouldn't we ask Stein professor? He likes to use Papa as his guinea pig'

Both grinned and took the can from the shelf and Soul took his motorcycle's key from his room and went out of the flat.

**This is for now. :D ****I hoped you all liked it. **

**Maybe later I will add a new chapter. Only if you guys tells me that you want it to be continued!**** (al least 10 review please otherwise I won't)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone I came back! **

**One question: Why is that people reading in my mind? (first the Spirit thing now is … read below and the one who reviewed 'that' comment will find what desired. Or I hope)**

**ENJOY!**

**Ch 5**

**Starry**** night**

When Black Star and Tsubaki were walking away from their friend's house they could swear that they heard laughing from Maka and Soul's flat. They were heading home. They were felling something strange but they couldn't decide it was because the 'mysterious" tea or the fuss what the other group had made about it. Something was definitely strange in their relationship even Black Star could feel it without any soul perception ability.

'Oi Tsubaki. You have some soul perception ability right?' Black Star asked.

'Umm… Yeah I had some but not as much as the others from our friends.' She said shyly.

'Then have you noticed that something was going on between Soul and Maka?'

'Umm… Now, that you mentioned. Yes, I felt something. They seemed to be closer than before.'

'Than I guessed it right. I bet that they had done _it_.' Tsubaki turned red after remembering how they found their friends in Maka's room. 'But what bugs me the most is that what Soul told us about Blair's tea. I don't know what to think.'

'I know what you mean Black Star. I'm a little worried too. But we should hurry Kid, Liz and Patti will come in the afternoon for a game and I want to prepare some snacks for them.' Tsubaki said with a friendly smile. What made Black Star's heart skip a beat. He had never noticed before but Tsubaki is really cute when she smiles. 'You ok Black Star? Your face turned red.'

'No, it did not!' he run forward not to let Tsubaki react his words and she followed him till their apartment.

When they arrived the slipslop had its effect on Black Star and he knew that something was not right with him. So he went to their room and locked the door behind him – just in case he won't do anything to his beloved weapon. Tsubaki thought he is only embraced about his blush from before. So she went to the kitchen to make something that will cheer him up and prepare snacks for their friends.

Meanwhile in the room Black Star decided to help on himself to find some peace. He started to stroke his – now became huge – erection. He was thinking of the girl in the kitchen. He had see her countless times, how she is swinging her hips and humming something to herself while she was preparing something delicious for him. Of course a god like him had the best partner ever. Not just in her looks, her cooking and in her job but the way she treated him. He had fallen for her not long after they paired up. He just didn't found a way to tell her. So he tried to show it but it ended a disaster all the time. He hated to see her sad or pained face. He had always loved her smile. So he was stoking thinking of how she would look like in passion. Sometimes he heard her in her sleep mumbling his name and one time he was telling her a dirty story while she was in a deep sleep and ever since he was relieved himself for those sounds and those moves what she had done to herself. Oh, yes she was masturbating even she had never remembered for that. She was stirring in her sleep and calling for him in a way every man would be in a state which was hard to endure but he promised himself long ago he would never hurt her, so he had to hold on.

He had remembered that evening over and over again, had used a lot of tissue when he felt maybe he could face his weapon without hurting her. So he stood up making himself looking normal a bit more and went out of the room and made to the bathroom so she didn't notice anything he was doing in that room.

What he didn't know was that Tsubaki had drank enough from that tea that she had started to feel strange ever since he locked himself in that room. While she was making the food she felt the room gotten hotter so she wanted to change into something lighter but their only room her master locked himself in. When she finished everything he came out of that room. She was already all sweat especially between her thighs. So when he was in the bathroom she hurried into the room. Where she smelled his previous actions in the air. Huge heat rushed over her making her legs gave in and landed on the floor. Her moves got out of her control; her hands went down and started to make a move. She was trembling and started to groan a bit louder that she thought she would. But it felt so damn good! Tsubaki couldn't stop her hands anymore.

Black Star came out of the bathroom because he heard his weapon's voice and it didn't sound normal, so he went to check. What he saw in their room pushed him over the edge. Tsubaki looked up at him. Her eyes were filled with lust and a silent request to help her find relief. He helped her willingly.

He went down to her and captured her lips. They had a passionate kiss. They parted only for a few seconds for some air than their tongues started to dance this time. He pushed Tsubaki down to her backs and he climbed on her. One of his hands went under her top and started to massage her huge breast which made her shiver even more. The other hand went straight to her hand in her panties and gave her a massage to her sensitive areas. Tsubaki's free hand went up to his t-shirt to search for his well build muscles. Her vacated hand found his bulge. She unbuttoned and unzipped his pants so she can feel what was in. She shrieked silently into their kiss when her hand touched his member. It was big. Her fingers could hardly embrace his size. She started to get terrified if he was going to put that in her she would be torn apart. He felt her fear and parted their kiss so he could lower his lips to her ears and whispered.

'I've a god's size didn't I? Don't fear I'll make sure that I won't hurt you more than it's necessary. Just relax. I'm taking you to heaven tonight!'

She relaxed a bit and Black Star started to lay kisses all over her ears and neck. Than he pulled her top over her head and he started to lick her tits. She shivered after every lick and kiss he put on her heated body. But he never once stopped his circular moves on her clit. Which made her slowly lost her sanity. In her ecstasy she started to pump his penis stronger and faster until he couldn't hold back anymore. He came on her belly. He stopped for a few seconds just to undress totally and undress Tsubaki as well. Than he continued his actions in between her thighs. He played with her clit which made Tsubaki tossing her head from side to side in ecstasy and he didn't stopped until she came. He licked it vertically and horizontally than in random ways and speed which made her to the flash point. When she reached it she screamed his name out but he never once stopped the licking. More than that when he heard her scream he put two fingers inside her to bump them in and out of her. She was in her orgasm and doing this to her made her nearly faint. So he started to sip and carefully bit her clit while putting a third finger in her. Her hips moved as his fingers came and go out of her and screaming when he brought her back to another orgasm each time he bit her. This was the time he thought she was ready for his really hard body part. So he let her catch her breath while he climbed up on her again and position himself to her entrance. She was way too lost in her lust to feel any pain when he slowly pushed through her barrier. He was in only halfway when she started to feel the pain what his member caused opening up her down part. She looked up and grabbed his neck for a kiss. When the pain got unbearable she sank her nails in his back like a sign how much pain she is in. Black Star stopped and parted from their kiss to see if she is alright.

'You ok? Should I stop?' He asked her nicely – unlikely to his egoistic ways

'Yes just a bit.' She answered in a hurt voice which made him feel a bit guilty

After a few second they stayed in that position and he kissed her face neck and lips. Than she said 'I'm ok' and he started to move in and out of her. She felt pain in the very beginning but before she got used to the feeling she started to moan to the trusts. Black Star got deeper with every trust little by little he was fully in her – which was already unbelievable. It didn't take long for Tsubaki to got another orgasm and when her inner muscles grabbed him that made him unable to pull out so he came inside. When they finished he collapsed on her until she let him out of her. Than he realized how big was for her seeing the blood that came out of her on the floor. So he picked her up from the floor to put her to their futon and covered their body with one of their blanket. She smiled at his kindness and grabbed his hand.

'Sleep with me please' she asked on her soft voice.

He wanted to answer when their door bell rang. Both looked at each other when they realized that they had totally forgotten that Kid and the others are coming.

'You stay in here! I don't think it would be a good idea if you move at all. I'll handle them.'

She nodded. But it was already too late. Kid, Liz, Patti was standing in the doorway mouths down to the floor – except Patti who was grinning – seeing their friends. One is totally naked the other in the blanket and the whole room smell like sweat and their body and something more what the two Thomson got used to when they were small so they really know what have they done.

'I was wandering what made you make me wait this long?' Kid asked his friend still shocked.

'Than now we know' Liz interrupted 'So we are gone!' than she grabbed her sister and her masters hands and pulled them after her and the next thing Black Star and Tsubaki heard was the sound of the closing front door. They looked at each other and started to smile.

'We must have looked the same to Soul and Maka' Black Star said between his laughs

'I guess so. But now I don't know if I should be embraced or be proud of what have we done' Tsubaki smiled.

'Well I think the second you made love to a god!' He said smiling at her than he leaned down to her and kissed her. 'We should ask that thing what was in that tea from Soul and Maka to give it to the three of them so they didn't feel left out'

'Black Star you are mean!' she playfully hit his upper arm 'You know very well he can't have a symmetrical … game' She was blushing after she realized what had she said.

'Hahaha Tsubaki, I never know you can speak like that! Haha' Black Star couldn't stop his laughing. This time she hit him stronger so he stopped.

He reached down to grab his trousers from the floor and picked out of his mobile. He searched for his friend number. Tsubaki watched him silently. She hoped he won't tell Soul what they have done. Soul picked his phone up

'Oi, Black Star what ya want? Soul asked in the other side of the line

'Do you have more from that tea?' He asked playfully. Tsubaki heard an out bursting laugh.

'Yea, why do you need more or what? Soul asked but the last words ended in laughing

'Not for me! Give a cup to that so born shinigami! I think Kid will need one too!' this time the laughing was from this side of the phone line.

The other side stayed quiet for some seconds than 'Why him? Isn't the Thomsons would be easier?' Black Star heard Maka's voice.

'I don't care which one gets it. But I bet it would be interesting' Black Star answered.

'We are in the school at the moment and for Maka I think is not too difficult to ask his father's keys to Shinigami's mansion. Especially when he is in this state…' another out bursting laugh.

'What?' Black Star asked.

'Nothing. I'll explain it later if you want to come' Soul said

'No, thanks. I'll leave it this time. Tsubaki needs her god here. Ow, that hurts!' He said but Tsubaki hit him hard and shouted to the phone 'It's his…more than your fault guys that I can't move!'

'Oi. It worked on that small amount in you? Ohyee what will that amount do to your old man, Maka?' He asked his master a 'we will see' was heard in the background.

'You really have to explain everything later guys!' Black Star said 'But I'll hang up now! Make sure you give some to Kid and the twins ok?'

'Yeah, you can count on us!'

And with that they finished.

'Too bad I made you that way Tsubaki, if not we could have headed to the school to see what the hell are they doing.'

'You can go without me.' Tsubaki said

'No way! It won't be fan that way. A god like me always needs his best man around him!'

Tsubaki smiled at that than pulled him for another kiss. They made it deep and in the end she grabbed him under the blanket so she can snuggle to him. And with that both of them went to sleep.

**End here and now (just for awhile) **

**I hope you all enjoyed and it was worthy to wait for this chapter. **

**Sorry for the delay but I had a lots and lots of things that made me slow down. (Hospitality and exams and more exams and work... etc.) so I'm truly sorry that I made you guys wait this long!**

**I promise the next two chapter won't take this long (and yes there will be in the last chapter a threesome LxKxP and the next chapter it will be a few SxB and MxS and SxM – I made you think who is who :P)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here is the next chapter!**

**I hope you will like it!**

**Enjoy!**

**Ch 6 **

**The pay back time**

Maka and Soul got in Shibusen. They had checked the bars where Spirit is usually going but he was nowhere. So they decided to search for Professor Stein so they can manage their plan against Spirit, but he wasn't in his stitched house. So they thought he should be in the school. Now there they were searching for him. Until in one of the corridors they heard Spirit's voice.

'That bastard deflowered my beautiful daughter!' He cried to someone who Soul and Maka couldn't see

'Who is the one, he is telling my secret?" Maka whispered to Soul

'Only to Professor Stein or Blair. Either way is good for us' He murmured and moved to the corner to see who is he talking to. It was Blair. She was sitting on his right shoulder and her tail was hanging down his back. 'Lucky us. It's Blair' he told Maka. She nodded.

'Now we have to found a way to give them what they deserve.' She said.

'I had an idea but that's a bit risky' Soul said. 'The teachers and your dad is drinking coffee or tea from the same kitchen right?'

'Yeah I used to drink with them when I was a kid.' She answered 'You are not planning to put this in there? What's gonna happen if Professor Stein or Marie sensei or Sid sensei drinks it before Papa?'

'That's the risk there. For our luck today is Saturday none of them are here. Or I hope they are not'

'Soul that's stupid not risky!' Maka scolded him a bit too loud because Spirit had stopped.

Soul got scared and covered her mouth with his hand and pulled her to a nearby closet. The door had closed right before Spirit showed up. That closet was too small so for Soul was enough that he pushed his back to the door and was holding Maka close to him but he loosened his holding on her mouth. They could heard Blair's voice 'What's the problem honey?' both of them got a shiver for that 'honey' word. 'I heard something' he said and tried to push the door in like he was checking everything. Fortunately both of their weigh was enough that the door stayed in it is way like it was closed. Soul's and Maka's heart was beating like crazy after this action. They had even hold back their breath in. They released it when they heard Spirit was walking away from them. When they thought he was far enough Maka whispered 'I'm sorry' Soul just nodded. Than they got out of that tiny place.

'Now we lost him' Soul said and looked down to his hand where he was still holding the can with the tea leafs. 'So now what should we do with this?'

'I was thinking maybe we should make the tea and make him drink it with Blair and lock him to one of the school rooms.'

'Sounds good but how the hell should we do that?' He asked 'Blair must know we are angry at her so she won't play along'

'I got an idea! I can make papa drink it and stole his keys to lock him in one room. Than YOU will make Blair drink it.' Maka pointed her finger to Soul's body

'Haha good, than how? Even if I start to flirt with her she won't drink it.'

'I thought you flirt with her like you are still under that slip-slop's effect. Than grab her long enough that I make her drink that thing.' She give him a devilish grin what Soul had never ever seen from her before.

'She really got you angry doesn't she?' He asked returning the grin.

'Yeah, she did. She said angrily 'but she will pay for that! I'll make her regret that she used us as a plaything!'

Soul felt like he really didn't want to know what she meant by the 'I'll make her regret' sentence. But knowing Maka he know that poor cat will suffer. 'Ok deal so we should start with the kitchen otherwise nothing gonna happen tonight'

They headed to the kitchen and made sure no one had noticed them. After about 10 minutes they tea was done. They had used maybe a bit too much but they thought it won't hurt that much. (They put the tea leafs into the pot's water directly, not to the cups) When they were done they heard foot steps. Soul automatically got undercover behind a big cupboard but Maka had no place to go. Then Sid showed up.

'Oh, Maka-chan. Why are you here?' He asked casually.

'Um I wanted to surprise papa and want to talk to him.' She said a bit nervous. 'Did you saw him?'

'Yeah he is with Nygus and Blair. They wanted to talk about something so I decided to came here and bring some tea. But if you want I can ask him here.'

'Oh, would you be so kind?' Maka looked so innocent and took advantage of the situation.

'Why did I not?' He asked. 'I used to do when I was alive so why I wouldn't while I'm dead'

'Than you so much' She smiled at him with her best smile.

When that was said he had already poured two cups of that tea. Maka didn't stopped him, because she know in this way he wouldn't go around the school plus she always saw Nygus and Sid as a couple. So she thought this won't hurt the two teachers.

Than Sid left. Maka turned to Soul while she exhaled the breath she was holding.

'Now I think you should hide somewhere else otherwise papa will see you.' He nodded.

There was a door across the kitchen but slightly to the right and she was pointing to it unconsciously. Soul thought it was a good spot so he can at least hear everything and act when she needed hi. So he went to that door and tried to open it up but it was closed. So he quickly turned his hand to blade so he can unlock it.

'Cool.' Maka said in amazement behind him 'You can do such a thing?'

'As you can see. So it's useless to lock your room anymore' he showed his grin to her.

She glared him dangerously. 'Try to get in my room once and I promise you will regret!'

Than they heard running footsteps from far away. Both know who is coming. Soul got in that room and closed to door before he shows up.

'Soul.' She called him. He opened the door slightly she threw him the box of the remaining tea leafs. 'You should have it just in case' he nodded and closed the door quickly because Spirit was close by now. Maka went back to the kitchen and tried to pretend nothing had happened.

'MAKA-CHAN!' he shouted while he run. Blair flow after him she had to grabbed him and sank her nails into his cloths so she wouldn't fall. Before the kitchen door he stopped and trough himself to his daughter legs and grabbed them. 'MAKA-CHAN YOU CAME TO PAPA TO CRY DON'T YA?' he cried. She just rolled her eyes. 'YOU CAN CRY ON PAPA'S SHOULDERS AS MUCH AS YOU WANT! PAPA PROMISE YOU THAT BASTARD WILL REGRET WHAT HAD HE DONE TO YOU!'

'Maka-chop' She punched him with a random book she found in that room. 'I was NOT Soul's fault Papa! Blair gave something to him and to ME and that was … the cause of what had happened' She said with a blush on her face.

'Blair-chan wouldn't do such a thing! Don't you?' He said to defend the cat. That cat smiled and started to walk away slowly and vanished when she got out of the door. Spirit stood up so he didn't see when Soul caught Blair and brought her into that room. But Maka did and smiled. When Spirit was standing he looked at his daughter with worried eyes. 'So it was true.' He said in a sad voice.

'Yes Papa. She was the cause of everything what had happened to me in yesterday evening and today morning.'

'You have done it once before too?' He started to panic. 'Why honey? What will happen if you got pregnant?'

'Nothing like that would happen Papa! Thanks to the fight a few months ago Nyngus sensei put me on pills so my period got back to normal. You don't need to worry about it.' Spirit looked like he had dropped a stone from his shoulders. 'So why wouldn't we sit down and drink a cup of tea? I had prepared some for you already' She said when she turned around to the cups she quickly prepared before.

Spirit looked like he was in heaven. When he grabbed his cup and sat to that little table across with his daughter and started to have a chit-chat.

Meanwhile in that room not far from the family meeting Soul had Blair's neck in his hand. (how a cat is supposed to be held so it couldn't scratch anyone) This room must have been storage or something because there were a lot's of stuff in. There were a mattress, pillows, old blankets, opened and closed boxes with names on them, some column and other things what were broken. He pushed the cat into a pile of pillows.

'Change' He said as cold as he could manage.

She obeyed. She was shaking from fear and couldn't look up to him. Soul got close to her.

'You know you can't go away without paying for what have you done.'

She was so scared she couldn't even speak or nod. She just realized Soul can be really dangerous. He grabbed into her hair to make her look into his blood-red eyes. He could see she was terrified. Actually he liked this feeling at the moment. Than he pulled out of his pocket a handful of tea leafs what he put in there before he grabbed Blair in that room.

'Eat it!' He ordered. 'You made it so you eat it!'

She obeyed again. She hoped if she does what was told she wouldn't get hurt. Than Soul let her hair go. She felt a bit relived. Until she saw Soul goes to one of the boxes and pulls something out of it. He turned and smiled dangerously at her showing the rope in his hand. She wanted to run but she was stuck in that many pillows and she fell within. Soul got there and grabbed her hands and tied them between two columns he found before. Than he put his hand on her head nicely. She looked up and saw Soul smile but in a friendly way.

'Stand a bit up.' She did than Soul got behind her. She was tied up strongly she couldn't look behind her. Than she felt a mattress was pushed under her. 'Nay this will be good for you! Stay here until I'm coming back!' than Soul went to the door. He pushed his ear to it so he can hear what's going on there. He heard Maka was talking about some book she had read recently. '_How typical'_ He thought.

He was listening for awhile when he heard Blair's heavy breaths.

'Soul-kun helps me…please'

'So you feel it now. Than it's time for me to go.'

'No, please no! Don't leave me in this state!' She nearly shouted.

Soul grinned 'don't worry you will have company soon' with that he went out.

In the kitchen Maka noticed her father's changing. She knew it's dangerous to be near him when the drug started to work but she had to take the risk. They were speaking about things they usually talking about – mostly books. – When she saw lust has been building up in his father's eyes. She hoped Soul will show up before it's going to get too dangerous. Especially because she had drank some of this thing just to not let her father get suspicious.

Soul had showed up just in time! She knew she couldn't wait anymore. When Soul got there he grabbed Spirit under his armpits and brought him to that room. Maka followed them. Of course he tried to fight against the younger death scythe but he couldn't. Soul remembered from the previous day how lightly his body felt and it was dysfunctional when it wasn't about sex. So he knew from first hand fighting against the drug wouldn't be possible now. When he pulled him in there and left on the floor in a way he didn't miss the tied up Blair. Maka saw his 'work' only for a moment before Soul grabbed the door knob for closing it. Than they said in synchrony:

'You deserved each other.' Than Soul closed the door.

Spirit turned his head to the up tied Blair. 'Oh pour you how could that bastard do this to you?' He said while he was undoing her robes. Spirit didn't have a second before her hands got around his neck and her lips were pressed to his. She kissed him passionately what Spirit after a few second he responded. Before they know they were on the floor kissing each other and trying to tear apart those clothes what had separated them. The room filled with moans from them and a very unique scent.

Spirit grabbed Blair's huge breasts and gives them a massage. When they parted for some air he started to lick her nipples and played with them until Blair's mind went totally black. She screamed and moved her hips to give a sign to him what she wanted the most. He was already hard and ready from before so he accept her invitation. Seconds later he was fully in her body. They moaned together and very loudly. Those who were outside of the room didn't needed any more sign that they didn't hesitate to get into actions.

Soul and Maka heard them. They got a bit away from that door because Maka started to act strange. She held Soul's hand in her hand and pulled him in a dark corner near to that room. After a few minutes when the voices inside got louder and they started to hear it through the walls, she pressed his back to the wall while she kissed him.

Than his cell started to ring. They both growl at it then he pulled out and saw Black Star face and name was on the screen. He showed it to Maka and they started to chuckle but she stayed close so she can hear too what's going on.

'Oi, Black Star what ya want? Soul asked him.

'Do you have more from that tea?' He asked playfully. Maka and Soul burs out of laugh.

'Yea, why do you need more or what? Soul asked but the last words ended in laugh

'Not for me! Give a cup to that so born shinigami! I think Kid will need one too!' this time the laughing was from the other side of the phone line.

They stayed quiet for some seconds than 'Why him? Isn't the Thomsons would be easier?' Maka said while she grabbed Soul's hand so she can say it to the speaker.

'I don't care which one gets it. But I bet it would be interesting' Black Star answered.

'We are in the school at the moment and for Maka I think is not too difficult to ask his father's keys to Shinigami's mansion. Especially when he is in this state…' another out bursting laugh.

'What?' Black Star asked.

'Nothing. I'll explain it later if you want to come' Soul said.

'No, thanks. I'll leave it this time. Tsubaki needs her god here. Ow, that hurts!' He said than they heard Tsubaki shouted to the phone 'It's his…more than your fault guys that I can't move!'

'Oi. It worked on that small amount in you? Ohyee what will that amount do to your old man, Maka?' He asked his master and turn his head to her

'We will see' she shrugged.

'You really have to explain everything later guys!' Black Star said 'But I'll hang up now! Make sure you give some to Kid and the twins ok?'

'Yeah, you can count on us!' He blinked at his master who chuckled after it.

And with that he hangs up.

'Now where were we left?' He asked her than she just kissed him passionately. He held her tight to his body than he changed their position and now Maka had her back against the wall. He grabbed one of her leg and pulled it up to his waist. While Maka grabbed his jeans than unbuttoned and unzipped it he let it fall down to his ankle. His boxers were next. She pulled it off of his erection. Still kissing he grabbed her underwear and pushed it out of the way so he can put his thing into her very wet cave. She moaned into their kiss but didn't part their lips. They had a quick and passionate sex. It made Maka's mind all foggy and she couldn't feel anything else only him. Soul too. He was lost to the sensation she gave to him. They came fast. Than they realized someone was there.

'So you guys finished.' Stein's voice came from behind Soul. He was holding a cup and drank from it.

The two teen jumped away from the other. Both blushing and still panting. Soul as quickly as he could manage picked up his clothes and Maka tried to hide her body as much as she could. She used Soul's body as a blanket. (He had more cloth then her)

'Lucky you Maka, I put you on the pills. Otherwise you two would be in a serious situation' Stein said while he sipped from his cup again.

'Um.. Professor Stein' He looked at Maka 'May I ask you what are you drinking?'

'The tea I found in the pot' He said casually. 'By the way what's going on in there?' he pointed his finger to the wall where Spirit and Blair were still making noises.

'Oh, that…' Soul and Maka was blushing but they explained everything to their teacher. '… So that's it. Actually the tea you are drinking is made from those tea leafs.' Stein made a face that the two nearly burs out of laughing. Than his face turned normal like he had an idea. 'How strong this is? And how long it affects?'

'Um well… enough strong that only one sip will make you want to have sex.' Soul said matter-of-factly. 'And it lasts until you find al least one relief.'

'Good.' Than he went back to the kitchen.

He saw Liz in there. She had poured three cup of tea already and put them on a tray and wanted to leave when Stein got in her way.

'Um… I'm sorry Professor Stein I have to go or Kid will go berserk.' Stein got out of her way before she bump into him.

Soul and Maka was still hiding in the corner when they saw Liz walking out of the place holding a tray with three cups on it. They looked at each other and Soul whispered 'Now, how we will explain all those things to Black Star?'

'It's his fault that he didn't come.' Maka said back. 'Or it was more like Blair's fault…'

'Speaking of Blair we should check on them before they hurt each other, shouldn't we?

'Nah I can still hear them they are totally fine.' She pointed to the wall where Blair had cried out of Spirit's name.

Soul grinned at Maka after hearing that. 'Do you want to continue?'

She playfully smiled. Than they went away from that place to find a comfortable place.

Stein went to the pot and saw that only one cup remained in there. He smiled devilishly and took it with himself to his labor where Marie was waiting for him.

**This is the end now!**** Sorry it got longer than I thought. **

**I'm gonna finish the next chapter soon so be nice and wait. I'm doing my best to finish it soon. :D **


	7. Chapter 7

**This will be the end of this story. But I can promise everyone will like it! :D**

**I have to inform everyone that in my version all the girls are on birth control pills because of the physical exertion they had to endure. So please keep it in your mind! Thank you… (I'm saying it just now, because this chapter went way too out of control) **

**But please ENJOY**

**Ch 7**

**Those**** strange feelings**

'_I hate it when Kid is so finicky! Why is that tea, what the maids did is not good? Why I had to go down to the teacher's kitchen? It's so scary this time of the week!_' Liz murmured to herself. '_There are always strange voices in the corridors. And today near the kitchen too!_'

She went in and poured some tea - from the pot she found – into three cups and put them into a microwave because they were cold now. Until they got hot she looked after a tray she knows there has to be one. Somewhere. When she found it she heard a 'tiing' sound that the microwave "said" one is ready. She put another one in there and the hot cup she put on the tray. When all the three cups was ready she wanted to leave the room. In the doorstep she met Stein.

'Um… I'm sorry Professor Stein I have to go or Kid will go berserk.' Stein got out of her way so she could go.

While she was going to the mansion, _(an. which I think is in the school building or next to it) _she had to walk next to the infirmary and heard voices from inside. She thought _'It's strange the school should be closed so there doesn't suppose to have any teacher here… Ok, Professor Stein and Spirit didn't count and seeing the Professor here and hearing strange voices from the room near to him means he had done something to poor Spirit again. Than why is that the _school infirmary_ is sounds like someone has sex in there? Well I better not know…'_

She got quickly to the door where she could get into the mansion. Like a back door. She liked that door, because they didn't have to come up from those stairs everyday where their friends have to. Plus they didn't have to wake up too early, thanks to Kid's OCD. They had to wake up at 8 o'clock every morning and had to do the same routine everyday, that's why they got in the classroom 8 minutes before the class starts. Actually she started to like things about Kid's OCD. Of course not when he is complaining about how she and Patty not look alike and grabbing those parts of her body which is out of the symmetry. But otherwise he is a nice guy and before she had realized she started to like him. Just like Patty. When he was gone Patty sometimes claimed on Kid's bed and cried her into sleep and those days she did the same. When he came back again all the three of them had slept in the same bed together for weeks. She could only guess he liked it, because he stroked both of their hair when he thought they were sleeping.

She reached the living room's desk where she put the cups on the table.

'What's up Liz?' Kid asked than she realized she was signing.

'Oh I was just daydreaming. Nothing special.' She said with an unnoticeable blush.

'Oh, I thought you found something unsymmetrical in the school.' He said while he grabbed the cup from the table. He poured exactly 8 little spoon of sugar before he even tasted it.

'I don't have any mania like you have, thank you.' She replied while she brought a cup to her sister who had been playing on their PS3.

'You little monster! You will be killed, killed, killed…' She sang.

'How long is she playing this stupid game?' Liz asked worrying about her sister.

'About one hour and 10 minutes now.' Kid said automatically still stirring his tea.

'Why didn't you stop her now?' Liz asked angrily.

'Because I promised her she can play it for 88 minutes.' He said matter-of-factly 'She still has 18 minutes left'

'Oh come on you are kidding me!' She knew her sister well enough to knew what will happen to her because of it. 'She won't let me sleep tonight. I will send her to your bed!'

'Only if you came too otherwise I won't be symmetrical' Kid started to cry…

'You are not symmetrical either way!' She said cruelly.

'Don't remind me!' than he started his typical hysterical show. Liz only rolled her eyes

'Ok Patty you had played enough already!' She turned to her sister.

'But Kid let me play more!' She said it with big puppy eyes.

'Don't take too seriously what he says! Now drink your tea and go now to write our homework or we had to face with Professor Stein! And that goes to you too Kid!' She ordered her partners.

Patty looked hurt and Kid too. Sometimes she thought she had two children and she had to be the 'bad momma'. But this time she wouldn't give them a chance to win against her. – Like they usually do.

'Don't look at me like that! I won't loose this time! Now drink and go! BOTH of you!'

The two looked at each other and with one sip they drank their cup out and walked out of the room defeated. Then Liz turned off Patty's game and the TV. Then she grabbed her cup too and drank it with one sip and went after the two.

When the girls were in their room Liz started to feel strange. She couldn't focus on her paper. She felt hot. She turned to see if her sister feels the same when she saw her sitting on her chair, her t-shirt was inside her mouth, one of her hand cupped her breast squeezing it hard than her other hand was in her panties fingering herself. Those made Liz feel even hotter. She couldn't take her eyes off of her. Patty was near her breaking point when her sister started to watch her. Soon her body stained back on her seat and she cried out but because her mouth was filled with her cloth it was silenced up a tinny bit. Liz mouths had dried out. She had never seen her little sister masturbate. She know that they weren't virgins – thanks to their mother who sold them on the black market when they were only 12 – but she had never thought that her sister had any desire for it. Or at least she never showed or said it to her.

Patty opened her eyes and looked at her sister. She stood up from her chair and went to her sister. Liz wanted to get up but she couldn't move her legs. Patty stood in front of her and cupped her face than kissed her. Liz was surprised by her action but she responded. Patty's tongue licked her lips asking for entrance and she let her in. They started to dance. Liz got even hotter and her lower body came to life.

Patty stopped the kissing and started to lick her sister's neck, than her shoulder and when Liz didn't expected she grabbed her top and pulled off of her. Than her bra was her next object she wanted to get rid of. Liz let her do whatever she wanted because she couldn't find the strength to fight against her. Patty captured her tits and started to play with them massaged them, lick on than sip her nipples. Liz had lost to the sensation even if it was caused by her twin. Well she was her other half. Who on earth know where is her sensitive spots if not the one who was born with her.

Liz was impressed by her sister's technique she didn't even touch her down body but she was close to her orgasm. Patty felt it too. So she let her sister reach the sky. When Liz came back on the ground again she saw Patty giggle.

'What's so funny Patty' she whispered because her throat was dry.

'I've never know you are so sensitive sis.' She said with her devilish smile.

But before Liz could have said anything someone was knocking on their door than Kid walked in the room. 'Hey you guy ok?' his eyes went wide when he saw Liz on her chair without a top or bra and Patty was actually between her sister's legs and had a devilish grin on her face. He wanted to walk away and said an apology but before he could do Patty grabbed his hand and throws him on the bed. He landed on his back than Patty climbed on top of him and pushed him down. Kid started to fight against her so he could escape than Liz appeared from behind her with a belt in her hand. Patty pushed his hands above his head than Liz tied him to the bed frame.

Kid was shocked by the sight in front of him. Liz's huge breast was dancing near his face and Patty caught him as he stared them. So she grabbed her sister's breasts and played with them in front of his eyes. He felt his nose is bleeding but he couldn't stop. Liz was making so cute moans and faces he couldn't stop himself. Liz turned to face her sister and they started to kiss. Patty was still playing with her sister's tits when Liz reached under her top and grabbed hers. They were pressing their tits together and kissing when their hands slid down into their pants and found the others "pearl"

They were so lost in when something poked their thighs. That was a reminding for them that they are not alone. Kid couldn't stop his erection after watching the two's action. They parted from their kiss and Patty bent down to kiss him. He was surprised. He had never thought it would feel this good. After Patty parted from him Liz kissed him. Patty started to get rid of his clothes. His shoes and pants were down when Liz parted from his lips. Only his black boxers remained on him. The girls looked at each other and smiled. When he wanted to ask what's so funny Patty grabbed his member through the fabric than moved her hand up and down meanwhile Liz started to lick it. He felt like a thunder went through on his whole body. Everything in his body was settled into fire. He screamed their names. Than Liz's hand reached up to under his shirt to his nipples and started to stoke it, pinch it and wriggle it.

'aaah, You drive me crazy' He shouted.

'Already? But we just started.' Patty said with a giggle.

They suddenly stopped their actions and Patty pulled her top off. Liz got rid of his boxer. Both girls were amazed by his side. Of course he was young God, but they never imagined this size from him. They looked at each other than they pressed their breasts around his member make sure their nipples is hardly pressed together and started to move in synchrony up and down. If the act the two done before made him nearly lost his sanity, after this his mind was gone. They felt so good. So soft and so hard at the same time and when they started to add their tongues into it he lost.

'AAAAh, I'M GANNA COOOOMMMEE!' he screamed.

The girls welcomed his milk. Patty drank as much as she could but it leaked and Liz was cleaning his member up. He saw what they were doing with him so there was no ending for his hard on. When the girls finished their action Liz pulled down her pants and panties with one move and climbed on him. Patty helped him in her. She was so wet from the previous actions so she could easily take him in. Only his length what caused problem to her. He was only half way in and she felt so full. She didn't know it was because she hadn't have sex in years or he was just simply too long. But Patty didn't let her think about it when she started to lick her clit and pushed him even more in.

'Patty, stop it! I can't take more of him in!' She screamed at her sister.

'Than move.' She ordered her simply and slapped her ass.

And she obeyed. She started to move her hips up and down. She leaned down to Kid for a kiss. Than she changed her speed first in slow rhythm than speeded up. That was when Patty started to push him in her even more. She started to feel pain in her stomach and was sure he is in her womb when Patty screamed

'It's all in! You did it sis! He is all in!'

With that she grabbed her breasts again and pulled her back a bit so Liz could feel Kid's balls under her pussy, than she came. Kid did his best not to come while he is in her. But when Patty pulled her she tighten her inner walls so much and the presser against his balls just pushed him over the edge.

'I can't take it any more!' He hissed.

Liz wanted to get off of him so he can safely find relief but Patty pushed her back which made Kid came inside. That feeling made Liz came again. Than she lend on top of him panting. His liquid leaked out of her. 'I'm sorry.' He whispered into her ear. Than she got up and got him out of her and lied beside him her whole hands covered her eyes. She was still breathing rapidly. Patty felt a bit guilty what she had done to her so she climbed on top of her.

'Are you angry?' she asked sheepishly.

'A bit, yes.' She said without any feeling.

'Than would you please forgive me.'

She kissed her on her face than moved to her lips. Didn't take long and their tongues start their dance again. Than Patty started to finger her sister so what was in should be out. Kid watched them and felt his down had wanted a continuing. So while the two blonde was playing he could take his hands off from the belt. – He is a shinigami after all!

He got out of it quickly and quietly went behind the one who was above and pulled her pants and underwear off. The sudden act made her to stop kissing her sister and he just pushed his thing in Patty violently. Liz saw her sister's face and she was in pain – but in sweet pain. They were doing in doggy style and she was under her. So she grabbed her breasts which were swinging back and forth in front of her face and licked, sipped them than her fingers started to play with the nipples. The sensation from her tits and the way Kid was pumping in and out of her deeper each time, made her head spin. She couldn't think anymore. She reached her orgasm but nether of her partners stopped which made her came harder. Kid couldn't take it anymore he felt like his thing is in a vise - which screws his juice out of him. Than he gave up and came into her, because he couldn't take it out of her plus this way is symmetrical. Patty collapsed on Liz and she was breathing like she just run a mile. After a few seconds Kid could took him out of her. Then his milk was leaking out of her too.

'You girls are really something, you know?' he asked them.

They both laughed. 'Yeah, we know.' Liz said.

'Kid?' Patty asked Kid looked up 'Can you do both of us at the same time?'

Liz and Kid looked at her with wide eyes. Than Kid said 'I can try. But you have to spread your legs wide'

Patty got on her fours and made Liz open her legs more. 'Hug me with your legs' she told her. Liz did. Their breasts were pressed against each other again and Liz has her legs around her sister's waist and Patty had her legs open wide. In this position their clits were on each other. In this little space Kid pushed him penis in. Making the two girls shiver and tremble. They were so wet, so it was easy for him to push in and pull out. So he started to speed up. All the three of them were climbing up to heaven and they reached it together. They came in the same time. He came on their stomach. Than pulled out and sat on the bed, breathing rapidly. The two blonde were holding each other and smiled.

After a few minutes the girls got up and headed to their bathroom for cleaning themselves.

'Hey Kid. Don't you want a symmetrical clean up? Liz said turning back from the bathroom door with an expression that no one can misunderstood.

He willingly followed his weapons to the bathroom.

**The next day evening at Soul and Maka's apartment.**

Blair got home after a very long day and an even longer previous night. She felt exhausted. She had never thought that Spirit has that long stamina plus that her drug was so effective. So she thought that maybe it would be better if she just get rid of those two phials before someone has the chance to use it. And she had a limited time because her roommates had gone out to watch a movie.

When she found both of them and went to the living room so she just picks up her shoes and she would go to the desert and burn them to ashes. When she wanted to open the door, it opened up by itself and she had met with her friends faces.

'Oi, Blair. Where'd ya going?' Soul asked their cat.

'And what's in your hand?' Maka added.

'Um.. I'm going to work and this is nothing' she laughed stupidly.

'I don't think it's nothing and you had a day off!' Maka was sharp as always.

They pushed her back to their flat and looked at her suspiciously.

'Did ya make some love drug again?' Soul asked her sarcastically.

'Well this is the drug I made before and you guys made me feel it.' She said sheepishly. 'I was going to destroy it.'

'What? NO!' Maka said automatically 'You will give that to us so we could give it to Professor Stein and he will do what he usually does with drugs.'

'Oi, Maka' Soul interrupted 'She had TWO phials! Why we didn't keep one and give the Prof the other?'

'Soul, we can't! I can't take another night from that thing!' She blushed and mumbled 'You know what I mean…'

'That's why I wanted to get rid of it! It became too dangerous!'

'Well that's true' Maka agreed and Soul nodded too. 'But I still think it is the best if we give it to Professor Stein tomorrow in school.'

Maka hold her hand in front of Blair asking her to give those phials to her. The cat gave up and obeyed. Soul turned to his room like he just accepted what Maka said and did, but in truth he smirked devilishly because he had a plan how to keep one phial to himself…

**I know this is a stupid ending but I want everyone to use their imagination. I hoped that everyone liked my writing. (And my dirty fantasy) and you will like my future fictions too…**

**Please review…**** and thanks for everyone who read it.**


End file.
